Rise of the TwoNicorn
by darkness wasted
Summary: A heart broken and furious Trixie returns to Ponyville with a new spell book that Twilight fears will lead to Equestria's downfall. But to Trixie, it holds the remedy for her glorious come back. With a real BANG.


**Rise of the Two-Nicorn**

_**Description: **A heart broken and furious Trixie returns to Ponyville with a new spell book that Twilight fears will lead to Equestria's downfall. But to Trixie, it holds the remedy for her glorious come back. With a real BANG._  
_**Author's Note: **First My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan story :) Hope you like it._

**_Chapter 1 _**

"I, the _great_ and _powerful_, Trixie! Will now pull a rabbit out of her amazing magical hat!", waving her hoof over her hat, the light navy blue unicorn stuck her tongue out to the side as if to show deep concentration. The crowd of fillies and colts attending a young filly's birthday party watched un-amused in the local "Build-a-Griffon" as the unicorn continued to wave her hoof. Her horn began to glow which got a few 'oooh' and 'wow's from the crowd. With a smirk and a hair flip, Trxie dug into her hat to pull out...

"That's no bunny rabbit! That's the little paper inside hats that make you itchy!", shouted a yellow and red haired colt.

Trixie gasped, looked at her hoof and turned a shade of pink in embarrassment. The group of colts and fillies stomped their hooves in protest for better entertainment. The parents of the young ones looked at each other with a frown and decided to put Trixie out of her misery.

"Thank you for a lovely performance, Trixie.", came the voice of a peach and brown earth mare. Next to her stood a young brown stallion with a grumpy frown and a newly stuffed toy griffon on his back.

"That's the _great_ and powerful_,_ Trixie, to you. I mean! I wasn't finished. It'll work, it always does! You'll see, Mrs. Butter-Scotch. Please, just one more performance!", the unicorn pleaded. She hated at how her life and magic tricks sunk so low to mere children parties over grand stages in a mater of hours thanks to a certain unicorn and her pet dragon. She hid her blind fury in a pleading whimper to the mare.

"I'm sorry, Trixie. But the party is almost over and we want to cut the cake before we have to send the young ones home. Please understand, dear. It really was a good job. Even if there was no rabbit as promised, it was still amusing.", giggled the mare harmlessly.

Trixie's ears dropped and she bowed her head with a sigh. She snorted and looked back at the mare with an angry glare. Mrs. Butter-Scotch's eyes went wide as she noticed Trixie's horn glow. She backed away a bit with the young colt following her move.

"You're laughing at me? Why are you laughing at me! I humiliated myself! That isn't funny!", Trixie said tearfully. The mare frowned and was about to explain when Trixie sped off bowing her head in shame.

"Oh that poor dear. I was not laughing at her...", the mare said with sad eyes. The colt watched as Trixie sped away towards her wagon. He frowned but wasn't sorry she left. It was, after all, a lousy performance.

* * *

Sitting on her bed and glaring at the ground, Trixie huffed and grunted in anger. She hasn't been able to preform a single magic trick perfectly. Not since she got chased out of Ponyville for lieing about the Ursa Major.

"So what if I lied. It made me look better, didn't it?", she said to herself annoyed. She jumped off her bed and began to pace. Her small wagon was full of magic trick books and minor spells to impress any crowd anywhere she went. Her cape and hat hung by her bed on the bed post, her wand she uses for show was on the table right by her stack of books she's been reading by candle light for the last hour. It was still late at night outside and the princess has yet to raise the sun for the following morning.

She stomped her hoof in frustration which sent some of the books closest to her tumbling over. She growled and ignored the mess, while she continued pacing. Her thoughts kept going back to Twilight Sparkle and how she ruined Trixie's reputation.

* * *

"Spike? Spike!", shouted a purple unicorn. She trotted around her library home in frustration looking for her young dragon friend. She sighed and walked towards the door but glanced back into the library hoping to see him jump out of his hidding place.

"I guess he left without me to picnic. I told him I wouldn't be long. I was just reading the last eight chapters of the new spell book the princess gave me..", she continued her rambling as she trotted her way through Ponyville towards the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. She nodded and said hello to ponies she passed as she continued her train of thought. It was disrupted though by the suddenness of the sun being blocked out. She looked up and notice Rainbow Dash lazily flapping her wings as she laid on her cloud to glide towards the picnic.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Twilight.", the pegasus pony said seeming bored as she peeked out from her cloud.

"Is there a reason you're taking a cloud to the picnic?"

"Nope. Just too tired to fly myself there. So I'm using a cloud."

"You're using you're wings...", Twilight said rolling her eyes. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and shrugged as she continued forward. When Twilight reached the farm she was greeted by a very hyper Pinkie Pie. The party pony jumped on top of the unicorn and blew into a noise maker.

"Let's get this party started! C'mon, Twilight! Now that you're here we can get started! Oh we have loads of food here and Apple Jack even made some cider! Oh but shush! You can't tell any-pony! It's a big secret! Granny SMith lives by her rule with the whole 'can't sell cider until the right season' but who cares! Cider! Yum!", Pinkie rambled on and on.

"Cider? Someone say cider!", Rainbow leaped from her cloud and tackled Pinkie Pie. Twilight dropped on ear to the side and backed away as Dash pestered Pinkie on the location of the very addicting cider treat.

"Well, howdy Twilight. Nice of ya to on down here for our picnic.", Apple Jack smiled as she set a plate of apple pie on the tables that were set around the barn.

"Oh no problem, Apple Jack. By the way, did Spike come here earlier? I couldn't find him this morning."

"He's probably off trailing Rarity again. Whom is late, as usual.", AJ laughed to herself and continue dhelping prepare the tables for her friends. Twilight shrugged and pushed her worry for Spike aside to help Apple Jack with the table settings.

* * *

**:p **


End file.
